Road Trip
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito meets her grandparents for the first time.


**Road Trip**

Sequel to "Family Reunion." Akito meets her grandparents on her mother's side. Time for a road trip!

Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket.

Akito: A road trip?

Me: You betcha.

Akito: Wow, I haven't been on a road trip for a long time.

Me: Well, today's your lucky day!

Akito: I'm not so sure about this one. _

During these past few days even with Shigure being away, Akito felt like the happiest and luckiest girl in the Sohma family. She spent so much time getting to know her mother a little more, she received so many things for her birthday; things like her aunt Kora's clothing, some new technology, and a new family. Even Ren was surprised to see Akito and Riko were getting along better than predicted. Hatori was also surprised to see Akito so happy, the maids could all see the big changes in both her and Ren. However, Akito felt like there was something missing.

"Something wrong?" Ren asked.

"Well, a lot of stuff has happened," said Akito, "you and I reconciled, I get a new family, but there's something missing it seems."

"And what's that?"

"I feel like I wanna know my grandparents," Akito answered, "but I don't know if they're still around."

"Well both my parents are still around," said Ren, "I stay in touch with my mother from time to time. Your dad's father lives here at Sohma house, but he spends so much time inside his room that people hardly see him anymore. Every now and then I visit him, he's a very nice person, and everybody loved him when he was head of the family. One big thing everybody liked about him was his humour, he likes to joke around a lot and make us all laugh. He'll definitely recognize you."

"How?" Akito asked.

"You have your dad's eye colour, that's how," Ren answered. "And you have your dad's nose."

"I do?" Akito asked as she felt her nose. "Wow."

"Yes."

A smile crept on Akito's face. "I wanna see him," she said.

"Your dad's father?" Ren asked. Akito nodded. "Well then, let's go pay him a visit."

With that, they set out and walked across to the other side of the estate. "One thing I will say, he's British," said Ren.

"Really?" Akito asked.

"Yes," Ren answered as she knocked on the door; a tall dark haired man opened. Ren was right all along, he actually knew the daughter of his son. Akito liked him a lot, she loved his jokes, and sadly they couldn't stay long because supper had to be made. Ren and Akito made their way back to their place and Ren started making supper when Akito mentioned she would like to meet her mother's parents. Ren thought about it, but in the end, she the decision during supper.

"Tomorrow we are going to see my parents," she said.

"NO!" Kesuke shouted, "I don't wanna go! I don't like grandpa!"

"SHUT UP!" said Akito and Riko at the same time.

"Kesuke you have no choice," said Ren. "We're all going, so there'll be no one here to take care of you, and knowing you when you're left alone here; you make a mess of the house. Plus, I only see them once a year because I can't travel as much; you know my health is still not very good."

"Another thing, I want Kesuke to stay with grandpa on the day of the wedding," Akito added as she turned to Kesuke. "I will not and I repeat WILL NOT, have you ruining my wedding. Do you hear me?"

"Don't worry sweet heart," said Ren, "I assure you he will stay with my dad, because you do remember me saying he's in a wheelchair and he can't travel at all no matter how short the distance."

-The Next Day-

Everyone climbed into the van; Akito, Kora and Riko in the back, Kesuke, Reina and Niki in the middle, Ren in the front and Jazuko drove, and they went on a road trip. Akito was really looking forward to seeing more of her family. During the entire drive, Ren noticed Riko and Akito were being very chatty. "Those two seem to be getting along very well," she said.

"Yes I'm quite surprised," Jazuko agreed. "I've never seen Riko smile like that since Mea passed a few years ago."

They soon came to a stop at a large house surrounded by grass, and then they all got out and made their way to the back porch. Ren's mother had a very shocked look on her face when she saw Akito; all she could say was how much alike she and Ren were. Ren's father just sat there snoring away, until Ren gently woke him up. They had learned of Akito's upcoming wedding, her grandmother agreed to go, and her grandfather agreed to look after Kesuke, which made Akito feel much better. They all enjoyed themselves until the sun began to set, and the family took off for home.

All the kids, even Akito fell asleep on the way back. "Look at them," said Ren staring at all the sleepers in the back seats.

"They must've tired themselves out," said Jazuko looking through the rearview mirror.

"Well, at least Akito doesn't have to worry about Kesuke ruining her special day next month," said Ren as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
